


The way to a man's heart

by sofiaaaaa



Series: All The Ways To Use (And Not Use) A Kitchen [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Liam wants to do something nice for Theo, so he cooks for him. Or at least he tries.





	The way to a man's heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> Well, Amanda, you asked why Liam isn't allowed in the kitchen, so here some fluff for the Angst Queen.  
> You're the nicest Queen of Hell, love you!! :DD

Liam places the tray in the oven with a proud smile on his face. He did it. The pizza is going to be great and Theo's going to love it. And if what they say about the way to a man’s heart being through his stomach is true, then he definitely got this. He mentally high fives himself for his brilliant plan, and decides to go watch his favorite cooking show, something he’s been doing a lot lately when Theo’s at work, until the food is ready. 

It’s almost the end of the episode when he hears the sound of keys and the front door open. 

“Hey, honey.” Jenna says, as she walks towards the kitchen with the groceries. “Theo’s still at work , huh?” But before he manages to say anything in reply, his mom speaks again. “LIAM! What's burning in my kitchen??” 

It takes him a few seconds to realise what she’s talking about. He jumps from the couch and runs in the kitchen even though he knows it’s already late. Did the timer even go off? He would have heard it if it did, right? “Shit, shit, shit.”

“Liam, language!” She opens the oven to take the tray out and she looks from the burnt food to Liam. “Oh shit!” she grimaces and receives a _I told you so_ look from Liam. “So, what did you do?”

“I… cooked?” he replies sheepishly, his eyes focused on the floor, avoiding hers.

“And where did this sudden desire to cook come from?” she asks as she empties the burnt pizza in the trash can. 

“I had free time…?” he asks more than says, and his mom doesn’t speak, probably waiting for him to elaborate. “And I wanted to do something nice for Theo.” His gaze moves from the floor to her face, where there’s a fond smile now. He’s sure that his mom already knows about his feelings for Theo anyway, so he continues, despite feeling his cheeks burning. “He's been working a lot lately, and he always comes home late and tired. So, I thought that maybe I could cook something for him...And we could eat and then spend some time together, since his shift ends earlier, today" he finally says with a pout.

“Aww, honey” she walks towards him and pulls him in a hug, running soothing circles on his back, as he rests his head on her shoulder. "And what exactly is this supposed to be?" 

"Pizza" Liam says with a sigh. 

"Really? _That_ thing?" Jenna asks in disbelief, because that's definitely not a pizza.

"Moooom" he whines and pulls away from the hug to give her a betrayed glare.

Jenna chuckles and places a kiss on his forehead “I'm sure Theo will be happy to just spend some time with you, sweetheart, don't worry."

**

Liam's in his room, busy listening to music and sulking, when Theo comes home from work. The moment Theo steps in the house the smell of smoke hits him and he wrinkles his nose. 

"What's that smell?" He asks Jenna who's sitting in the living room watching TV. The moment the words leave his mouth Jenna tenses, eyes wide, and she presses a finger on her mouth as to tell him to shut up. She stands up, walking fast towards the kitchen and Theo frowns confused, but follows her.

"Liam cooked." Jenna whispers when they're in the kitchen.

Well, that probably explains the smoke. But why is she whispering? 

"And?" He says just as quietly. He might not know what's happening but if Jenna is doing it, she must have a good reason.

"He cooked for _you_." She says, like this explains everything. 

"Why?" he asks even more confused now, his frown deepening.

"Because you always come from work tired" she says but the puzzled look on Theo's face makes it clear that he still doesn't get it and needs further explanation. Jenna sighs, "and he cares about you and wanted to do something nice for you."

"Oh" is all Theo can say at the moment, still a little lost. 

"Yeah. And he was really excited that you would come home earlier than usual and spend the evening together. So, since I know that you care about him as well, you're going to go upstairs and tell him that tonight you want to go eat dinner out, okay??" 

Theo nods, as his mind tries to process it all.

"Great." Jenna says giving him an encouraging warm smile and a pat on the shoulder before she leaves the kitchen.

All this time, Theo was kind of relieved that he was working so many hours. He didn't want to be a bigger burden than he already was to Liam and his parents and being out of the house almost for half the day meant that Liam wouldn't get tired of him. Or at least, not so fast. But now it turns out that Liam _likes_ it when they spend time together? And he cares about him, enough to try to cook something _for him_. 

Well, he guesses it’s not that surprising that Liam doesn’t hate him or the time they spend together. After all, it was him that insisted that Theo move in with him. But it still feels nice to have it confirmed.

Theo smiles and feels warmth spreading in his chest. _Liam cares about him_. He repeats the words in his head again and again and he can't prevent his smile from getting even wider. He remembers then what Jenna told him to do and shakes his head in a very unsuccessful effort to stop looking like a fool with the ridiculous smile on his face and heads for Liam's room. 

He stops when he reaches the room and takes a deep breath before he opens the door. He's greeted with a Liam in full sulking puppy mode, all pouting lips and sad eyes. He looks absolutely adorable and Theo has to fight the urge to just go and pull him in a hug.

Liam jumps when he sees Theo, not having heard him with the earphones in his ears, and his face immediately lights up a little. He pulls his earphones off and a small smile starts to form on his face "You're home!" 

"Mhm, but I’m not gonna stay long." 

"Wh- what? Why?" The smile is gone and Theo realises that he’s an idiot and he probably should have said this differently. 

"Because we're going out." He answers as quickly as he can, wanting to make Liam's smile return.

" You're going out...With who?" Liam asks. 

"With you?" _Wasn't that part obvious?_

Liam frowns his eyebrows in confuse and tilts his head. Well... apparently it still isn't obvious. Stupid puppy.

“ _We_ are going out, Liam. We as _you_ and _I_. For dinner." He says and hears Liam's heart speeding up.

What's happening? Doesn't Liam want to go? Maybe Jenna was wr-

"Are you...are you asking me on a date?" Liam asks, a blush painting his cheeks. 

Theo opens his mouth to reply but closes it again. Shit! He didn't think how that would sound like. He wasn't asking Liam on a date, obviously, but that’s because there was no way he would agree, or at least that’s what he thought. But right now he sees something in Liam's blue eyes that looks like hope, or maybe he’s the one that hopes, either way it's enough to give him the courage he needs to answer "Yes." 

Liam's eyes widen and he blushes even more now and Theo feels his own cheeks turning red as well. 

"Really?" Liam asks with a small smile.

"Yes, Liam, really. So? You didn't answer..."

"Well, technically you didn't ask me. You just announced it." 

Theo rolls his eyes but there’s a fond smile on his face. "Liam, would you like to go on a date with me?" 

"Yes" Liam replies, offering him the widest grin and Theo can't help but grin back.

** 

It's a little awkward at first, with a _lot_ of blushing and quick shy glances at one another. They sit across each other and they wait silent for the waiter to come and take their order. They get more and more comfortable with every passing minute like they’re just starting to realise that this isn't the first time they eat together. But still it's something different. Something special that makes them nervous but excited and their heart beat faster than usual.

They smile and laugh and end up stealing food from the other's plate. 

"Maybe you should come sit next to me." Liam says and watches as Theo smirks and raises an eyebrow. "I mean, so we can be closer... and, you know, share our food easier." He adds unsure.

Theo smiles and looks adoringly first at Liam's rosy cheeks and then at his eyes before he moves to sit next to him. 

**

The time passes fast after this, maybe too fast and it feels like it’s only a few seconds later that they find themselves pay and walk towards Theo's truck. They’re close enough so their shoulders and arms are brushing until Liam links their hands. Theo can tell Liam's uncertain of his move by the way his heart is pounding in his chest and he tightens the grip around Liam’s hand to let him know that it's okay. More than okay actually. They walk slowly, like neither of them wants this date to end but the distance to the truck isn't very long.

When they finally reach it, Theo is about to let Liam's hand go and get in the truck but Liam hesitantly pulls him closer so they stand only inches apart, facing each other. 

"Hey" Liam says softly and moves his free hand to rest it gently on Theo's hip.

"Hey" says Theo, just as softly with a smile that hasn't left his face not even for a second since Liam agreed on the date.

Liam bites his bottom lip and breaks the eye contact for a second before he locks his eyes with Theo's again. 

"Uhm... Thanks for tonight. It was really nice." He says, suddenly shy again, the blush returning on his cheeks. "We should do it again. I mean, If you want to, of course." 

"I would love to." Theo places his hand on Liam’s cheek , the thumb stroking the soft skin beneath it.

Liam steps even closer and he feels Theo's breath against his lips. His eyes lock with Theo’s for a moment and then he leans in, closing the distance and meeting Theo's lips in a soft kiss that ends far too soon but it feels like a promise for more kisses to come and that’s enough for now. They both chuckle and look at each other fondly and in awe, like they don't believe that this is actually real. After a few seconds just standing there, smiling, Liam is the one that breaks the silence. 

"We should probably go." He says but instead of pulling away, he wraps his hands around Theo’s waist, and rests his head on the crook of his neck. Theo hums in agreement but hugs him back, tightening the embrace, one of his hands on Liam's back and the other on his head, caressing his hair. They stay like this for awhile, just enjoying the closeness of their bodies, pressed together and their mixed scents before Theo sighs and finally pulls away.

"Come on, let's go." He says and places two quick kisses on Liam's lips.

Liam smiles warmly and hums. "Let's go home."


End file.
